


Знаменательный ремонт

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Mentioned Caitlin Snow/Ronnie Raymond - Freeform, Minor Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Postcanon of the first season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Когда Циско переезжает в дом Уэстов, ссылаясь на ремонт в своей квартире, Барри не подозревает в этом ничего странного. Но он даже не догадывается, что его лучшего друга и его приёмного отца связывает нечто большее, чем товарищество.





	Знаменательный ремонт

— Вот ты где! — Барри нашёл друга у реактора, где тот раздавал Тоуну и ещё парочке пойманных мет их завтрак. — А я тебя повсюду ищу.  
Циско перехватил пакет с наггетсами и с помощью маленькой бреши переправил его в камеру Тоуна. Тот раздражённо зыркнул светлыми глазами, но послушно перехватил пакет, без энтузиазма заглядывая внутрь. Циско же, закрыв брешь, уставился на Барри.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет. Но Джо сказал, что ты затеял ремонт. В своей квартире.  
— Да, так и есть. А что?  
— Где ты пока живёшь? — полюбопытствовал Барри.  
— Здесь. СТАР-лабс оборудован хорошими гостевыми комнатами. Он, — Циско указал пальцем за свою спину, на жующего наггетсы Тоуна, — тоже любил оставаться на сверхурочные. Так что комнаты вполне комфортны.  
— Ясно, — протянул Барри. — Просто Джо попросил спросить. Он хотел пригласить тебя пожить у нас.  
Тоун прекратил поглощать завтрак и с интересом уставился на замершего Циско.  
— Джо решил поселить меня в вашем доме? — подозрительно повторил Рамон. — Почему?  
Барри пожал плечами.  
— Потому что мы друзья, — добавил он своё предположение. — Циско, в СТАР-лабс круто, но это всё-таки лаборатория. Мы будем рады приютить тебя. В конце концов, для любого из нас ты бы сделал то же самое.  
— Да, это так, — согласился Циско. Он почесал затылок и открыто, по-повседневному, улыбнулся. — Честно говоря, я и сам подумывал уже попросить кого-нибудь из вас о приюте. Находиться тут ночью одному довольно жутко. У наших Раймондов медовый месяц, а вы сами предложили, так что...  
— Помочь перенести вещи? — Барри радостно завибрировал.  
— Если хочешь. А где Джо? Я... я хотел бы обсудить с ним... Обсудить нюансы, да.  
Тоун за его спиной громко фыркнул, натянув на лицо ехидное донельзя выражение. Циско покраснел и бухнул кулаком по панели, закрывая реактор. Нечего бывшим наставникам подслушивать, всё равно ничего хорошего не скажут!  
— Джо в участке. У них там собрание с капитаном Сингхом.  
— Ясно, — Циско вздохнул и дружелюбно похлопал Барри по плечу. — Спасибо, дружище. Я признателен за поддержку.

 

Вещей оказалось немного. Барри и Циско потребовалось всего два захода, чтобы перенести их все.  
Джо выделил Рамону бывшую комнату Айрис, так как девушка уже обручилась с Эдди и окончательно перебралась в его дом.  
Циско вошёл в жизнь дома Уэстов легко и непринуждённо, как будто всегда там жил. Он выдраил кухню, которой Джо и Барри после переезда Айрис пользовались редко, предпочитая быструю еду из «Большого брюха» или кистоунскую пиццу. Впервые за много месяцев в доме раздавались запахи домашней выпечки и мясного соуса, а Барри с удивлением обнаружил, что Циско, оказывается, был неплохим кулинаром.  
По вечерам они втроём смотрели телевизор или играли в карты. Мухлевать Циско не умел или не хотел, поэтому обычно проигрывал, а вот во время телевизионного отдыха был ходячим цитатником, мгновенно предсказывая, что будет дальше в любой киноленте.  
В общем, Рамон влился в их существование так плотно и обыденно, что Барри даже не заметил, как прошёл месяц. Впрочем, в последние недели ему было не до того — пережив выбор Айрис, Барри через соцсети познакомился с милой девушкой и принялся осторожно с ней флиртовать. В конце концов, не только сестра имела право на личную жизнь!  
Так что дома Барри был лишь по вечерам и то урывками.

 

В тот день Циско остался готовить паприкаш. Поэтому Барри решил самостоятельно покормить заключённых в Кольце мет. Однако когда он завернул к реактору, то увидел копошащуюся возле него Кейтлин.  
— О, Кейт! — Барри осторожно двинулся вперёд. — Вы уже приехали?  
— Ага. Два часа назад, — бывшая мисс Сноу, а теперь новоиспечённая миссис Раймонд обернулась и улыбнулась. Она явно была рада видеть друга.  
Ребята обнялись.  
— Ещё раз поздравляю с новым статусом, — добродушно заметил Барри, когда объятия распались, и, не удержавшись, полюбопытствовал: — Уже подыскали себе уютное семейное гнёздышко?  
— Да, — улыбнулась Кейтлин. — Мы нашли хорошую квартиру на Соул-стрит.  
— Решили жить рядом с вайбером? — понимающе покивал Барри. Способность Циско к созданию своеобразных брешей-телепортов уже оценили все старлабцы, в особенности бывшая Сноу, которая хотела вскоре завести детей. Кейтлин недоуменно посмотрела на него, и парень добавил: — Циско. Он же тоже живёт на Соул-стрит.  
— Так он же переехал, — растерянно заметила Кейтлин.  
Теперь пришёл черёд Барри недоуменно поднимать брови.  
— В смысле? — он похлопал круглыми зелёными глазами. — Разве Циско не делает ремонт?  
— Да он его за пару дней сделал! — хмыкнула Кейтлин. — И продал. Какой-то паре с Востока. Мы с Ронни ещё не уехали даже. Предлагали задержаться и поискать квартиру вместе, но Циско сказал, что пару дней поживёт в СТАР-лабс, а потом переедет куда-то. Вроде бы он уже договорился.  
Барри почувствовал себя растерянным и абсолютно ничего не понимающим. Куда хотел переехать Циско? Значит, он уже нашёл себе жилище, ещё до того, как Джо предложил ему поселиться в доме Уэстов? И почему не сказал, что продал квартиру?  
У Кейтлин в кармане завибрировал телефон. Миссис Раймонд поцеловала в щёку задумавшегося Барри, рассеяно улыбнулась и отправилась к выходу, крикнув на ходу:  
— Ладно, мне пора! Увидимся днём, Барри.  
Барри проводил её молчаливым взглядом.  
— Почему он не сказал... — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
— Циско вообще полон тайн, Барри, — бархатно протянул Тоун. Как по закону подлости, его всегда кормили последним и после иногда забывали закрывать Кольцо. Бывший руководитель СТАР-лабс пользовался этим: он затихал в такие минуты и жадно ловил обрывки чужих разговоров. А едва они кончались, вставлял свои — зачастую никому не нужные — комментарии. Впрочем, пару раз он даже из клетки давал Флэшу и КО полезные подсказки — именно благодаря ним в Кольце сейчас сидел один из мет.  
Барри раздражённо посмотрел в его сторону.  
— Не твоё дело это, Тоун, — пробормотал он, в противовес словам насторожив уши: в порыве красноречия бывший наставник мог сказать что-нибудь полезное.  
Тоун пожал плечами.  
— Не моё так не моё, — легко согласился он. — Но ты всё же невнимателен, Барри. Я бы на твоём месте давно заметил их...  
— Кого «их»? — убедившись, что бывший наставник не собирался развивать мысль, угрюмо уточнил Барри.  
Светлые глаза Тоуна насмешливо заблестели.  
— Взгляды, — томно протянул он, оперевшись плечом о стену и глядя на неподвижного Флэша с насмешкой. — Бог ты мой, Барри! Даже куриная котлета, которую я съел на завтрак, была сообразительнее тебя! Неужели ты не видел, как они глядят друг на друга?  
— Да кто «они»? — процедил сквозь зубы Барри, испытывая непреодолимое желание открыть клетку и хорошенько побить заносчивого врага. Остановило его лишь знание, что этого Тоун и добивался — ему было скучно в этом веке, в мрачной мета-тюрьме, поэтому если клетка окажется раскрытой, то он первым делом сбежит куда подальше.  
— Малыш Циско и твой темнокожий папочка Джо, — вдоволь налюбовавшись сердитым Флэшем, пояснил наконец Тоун.  
Барри озадаченно глянул на бывшего наставника. От удивления он даже перестал злиться.  
— Что ты несёшь, Тоун! — фыркнул Барри наконец. — Причём здесь Джо?  
— А при том, мой дорогой Барри, что у мистера Уэста и нашего любимого Рамона большая и светлая «любоффь».  
Озадаченность превратилась в недоумение, а потом и в изумление.  
— Не может быть! — выдохнул Барри.  
— Увы и ах. Это уже давно все заметили. Кроме тебя, естественно. В принципе, именно поэтому малыш Циско и переехал в ваш дом.  
— А ты откуда знаешь? — спустя пару секунд, для обычного человека показавшихся бы небольшой заминкой, а для спидстеров — целой вечностью, неуверенно поинтересовался Барри.  
— Я? Слышал их разговор во время вечерней кормёжки. Они не знали, как сообщить тебе об этом, поэтому решили притвориться, что Циско переехал к вам временно. Но ты же знаешь — нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное.  
Барри покачал головой. Да ух, новость была сногсшибательной во всех смыслах.  
— Не скучай, Тоун, — более миролюбиво произнёс Барри и закрыл Кольцо. Что ж, стоит найти опекуна и лучшего друга и поговорить с ними начистоту. Парень не собирался ставить палки в колесо их отношений, но хотел услышать правду из первых уст.

 

Дома было тихо и спокойно. С кухни приятно несло выпечкой. Барри прошёл в гостиную и осмотрелся. Никого в ней не было.  
«Значит, они на кухне», — решил парень и тихо прошёл туда же.  
Джо и Циско действительно оказались на кухни. Невозмутимый обычно детектив сейчас был подобием вулкана. Он вдавил бедного Циско в стену возле холодильника и целовал так неистово, что становилось жарко. Рамон совсем не сопротивлялся. Мягкий и нежный, он покорно приоткрывал пухлые губы и отвечал на резкие поцелуи, поглаживая мужчину по спине.  
Барри прошёл на кухню и щёлкнул кнопку на чайнике — от увиденного на его щеках расцвёл румянец смущения, а в горле пересохло. Чай был ему необходим. Тем более что за ним можно было обсудить теперь уже точно подтверждённую новость.  
Джо и Циско, увлечённые друг другом, не заметили появления Барри. Лишь когда чайник принялся бурлить, они вздрогнули и резко оторвались друг от друга, тут же рьяно покраснев при виде Барри.  
— Ты рано... — наконец выдавил Джо, на тёмном лице которого смущение было не так заметно. Барри, тем не менее, знал, что сейчас приёмный отец чувствовал себя более неловко, чем Барри и Циско, вместе взятые — успел выучить за столько лет.  
— Кейтлин накормила мет, так что делать там было нечего, — пробормотал Барри. — Вижу, вы... вместе...  
— Ну... Да, — сконфуженно выдохнул Циско. — Прости, Барри, нужно было сказать раньше.  
— Я понимаю, — Барри действительно понимал. — И давно? — не удержался он от любопытства.  
— С того расследования, — тихо произнёс Джо. — После увиденного мы как-то напились в баре.  
Барри кивнул. Что-то подобное он и предполагал.  
Чайник вскипел. Барри вскочил и тут же сервировал стол. Джо сел на стул и устало провёл по лицу ладонью. Циско же, смущённо отвернувшись, принялся накладывать паприкаш в тарелки.  
— Барри, мы правда хотели рассказать... — начал Уэст, когда тишина из неудобной стала давящей. — Просто... мы не знали... как начать...  
— Не оправдывайтесь, — Барри покачал головой. По дороге домой он хорошо подумал над сложившейся ситуацией и решил, что ничего ужасного не произошло. И Циско, и Джо были взрослыми и самостоятельными людьми, которые могли принимать свои решения. Если они любили друг друга и хотели быть вместе, Барри не собирался мешать этому. — На самом деле это круто! Я очень рад за вас.  
— Правда? — неуверенно уточнил Циско, расставив тарелки на столе. — Это же, всё-таки, твой...  
— Вам хорошо вдвоём, поэтому я не буду мешать, — перебил его Барри. — Только в следующий раз сразу говорите, что происходит. Не хочу получать новости от Тоуна.  
Джо и Циско закивали, и в глазах их появилось столько облегчения и радости, что Барри внутренне усмехнулся.  
— К тому же, у меня тоже есть новость, — произнёс он, когда обрадованные его позицией Джо и Циско принялись за еду.  
— И что за новость?  
— Кажется, я нашёл себе девушку...


End file.
